Filming The Chad Dylan Cooper Story
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: Tag to "Battle of the Network Stars". They showed that Sonny got the part she had been wanting, but what happened once filming began? CHANNY! One-shot for now, if I get enough reviews asking for more, it might be made longer.


A/N: This is my first fic, so no flames please! The beginning's mainly dialogue from the actual episode, but it gets better, I promise!

**Filming The Chad Dylan Cooper Story**

Stupid Sonny, trying to take over my movie! This is MY movie, not hers! Even if it was written for her…which it so wasn't! Selena's hands come up, trying to force us apart. No, not in the way you think. I wish. No, _Sonny_ wishes. _I_don't.

"Stop! Stop saying stop! Just – stop it! Gosh, I was wrong. You two should never be together!" What? No! You don't mean that, Selena.

"_Finally_! I've been trying to tell her that all day." Ouch. I think I must be getting heartburn or something, because I have a painful feeling in my chest. And no, it has _nothing_ to do with what Sonny just said. Shake it off, man, shake it off.

"_You've_ been trying to tell her that? _I've_ been trying to tell her that too!" There. What now, Sonny?

"Well, _I_ told her first. She thinks she's some sort of – relationship wizard." Relationship wizard? We have a relationship? Yes! I mean…ew.

"Yeah. Look at her with her little wizardy magic beans. Okay, who does she think she is to tell us that we can't like each other? If I wanna like you, I will!" Oh no. I did **not** just say that, did I?

"Yeah, and if I wanna like you, I will!" Ha! She admitted it! Finally! I knew she couldn't resist **the **Chad Dylan Cooper. No one can. Not even someone who has the brightest smile I've ever seen and hair that shines under the studio lights…

"Yeah, if I wanna think you have pretty hair, I _will_!" Wait, what?! Why did I say that? Curse my perfect mouth!

"And if I wanna think you have sparkly eyes, then _I will_!" Sparkly eyes? Ha! She's got it bad. Oh, don't roll your inferior eyes at that, Selena! You know it's true! CDC's eyes are the best!

"Yeah, so take that, Selena!" I yell triumphantly.

"In your face, Gomez!" Sonny's fist sticks out, waiting for me to bump it. Oh, what the heck. Why not?

"Wow. Yes. You guys – you guys got me! There's _nothing_ going on here at all. You two are – perfect for each other! I'm outta here." Perfect for each other? Huh. Well…ya never know. Whoa, whoa. Definitely not. What am I saying?

"Wait, wait, so you're leaving my movie?" Well, good thing my mouth didn't betray my thoughts that time. Chad Dylan Cooper wins again!

"Ha! I don't need this. I was in _Camp Hip Hop_!" _Camp Hip Hop_?! She thinks _Camp_ _Hip Hop _is better than _Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story, A Chad Dylan Cooper Production_?! How dare she?

"Okay, well, bye, Selena! It was nice working with you! Aww…she seems nice. I should call her." Oh, Sonny. Why would someone like _you_ want to befriend a stuck-up actress like Selena Gomez, who thinks some stupid show about hip hop is better than an amazing show about TV's Chad Dylan Cooper? I mean …why would an amazing actress like Selena Gomez (who still has some kind of issue because she likes hip hop more than Chad Dylan Cooper!) wanna be friends with some weirdo from Chuckle City? Yeah, that's what I mean.

"Why, you gonna become BFFs with _Selena Gomez_? _Right_!" Ha. That showed her.

"Pfft, it could happen," she scoffs before glancing down in – could it be? Embarrassment? "So…you really think I have pretty hair?" …darn. I had hoped she hadn't heard that.

"I dunno…" I mumble, looking at my gleaming Italian shoes and thinking how her hair is even shinier. "Do you really think I have sparkly eyes?" I ask, hoping she'll say yes.

"I dunno…well, one of them is." _One_?! _What_?! No. Chad Dylan Cooper has perfect eyes, _both_ of which are sparkly! She would know that if she _really_ looked at them. Which she should. And she would have to if she was in my movie…then she'd have to pretend to fall in love with me. And she'd be my leading lady, so of course she would fall in love with me in real life too!

"So…you wanna be in my movie? I kinda need a Sonny." Say yes. Say yes. Say yes.

"Fine." Ha! My Jedi mind trick worked!

"Fine." Why am I looking at my shoes? It's like I can't look her in the eyes. And why? Her eyes are nowhere as awesome as mine. Is that why she's avoiding looking at my face too?

"Good."

"Good." No. Chad Dylan Cooper does not blush. It's just…the heat from these lights that's making me feel uncomfortable and smile nervously.

"Fine." She grins, and just like that, my defenses crumble. No! I'm CDC. She can't just…just…overwhelm me with cuteness! Time to show her who's in charge.

"Fine. I'll set you up an audition. Nine o'clock?" Ha! That should do it.

"Really, Chad? Really?" Dang. How am I supposed to do anything when she pleads like that?

"Fine. You got the part." Stupid cute.

~ChadDylanCooperChadDylanCooperChadDylanCooperChadDylanCooperChadDylanCooperChadDylanCooper~

So it's day two of filming, but we have to redo the scenes from yesterday because they had Selena instead of Sonny. So here we go, starting all over again.

"Sonny barges onto Mac Falls set: Take one and action!" I love being a director.

"_Look, Portlyn. Summer's almost over, and once fall come back to The Falls_," I pause dramatically and look off into the distance. "_I need to be free. Shh! Time for talking's over_."

"_What's the matter with you?" _Sonny's voice, filled with fury, rings out. Wow, it sounds pretty real. I guess since she already did it in real life, it's easy for her to act. Because there's no other excuse for her to be acting well. I mean, she's from Chuckle City. She can't act.

"_What's the matter with __**me**__? What's the matter with – wait, those words didn't come out of your mouth._" I turn around and see Sonny standing there with her hands on her hips and fuming. Ha. I wonder if she's acting like she's mad. Or if she really is.

"_Portlyn, you got great legs. Let's see how they move_." "Portlyn" spins on her heel and storms off. Sonny kinda convinced me to cut the punching scene. Actually, she didn't. She just gave me a suggestion and backed it up with reasons. Which I carefully considered and then decided to follow her suggestion. But the fact that Sonny was the one who suggested it has nothing to do with it.

"_What do you think you're doing? You can't just barge in here and interrupt Chad Dylan Cooper when he's in the middle of making Mackenzie Falls magic!"_

"_I think I've made my point!"_ Why did I even put that line in?

"_Good!"_ Ha. I love this part.

"_Good!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!" _

"_Good!"_ We both suddenly stop and catch our breath, looking anywhere but at each other. This is where Selena jumped me. Cuz she couldn't resist the CDC charm.

"Cut!" I yell out abruptly. "Sonny, did you forget your line? Cuz it's a pretty easy one. I guess that's why Chuckle City never earns any real respect. Their so-called 'actors' can't even remember the simplest of lines."

"Excuse me?! For your information, I knew that line perfectly well. I just…" she trails off, unsure of what to say. Her look of confusion is so cute. Stupid cute.

"Whatever. Let's take it from Portlyn leaving. Sonny barges onto Mac Falls set: Take two!" This time, Sonny remembers her line, and the scene goes perfectly. Time for my favorite scene, the one where Selena exploded yesterday. Ooh, this is gonna be good.

~ChadDylanCooperChadDylanCooperChadDylanCooperChadDylanCooperChadDylanCooperChadDylanCooper~

"_Oh, Sonny. Funny, funny little Sonny."_ Notice my awesome rhyming skills? I know. CDC can do everything_. "Who knew when you left your little comedy show, you'd be falling hard for the King of __**Drama**__?"_ I did, of course. Because everyone falls for Chad Dylan Cooper. Even Sonny Munroe. Eventually.

"_Oh, Chad. Dreamy, dreamy Chad."_ I put on my "I'm penetrating your soul with my eyes" look, for the sake of the cameras, of course. _"Of all the eyes in all of Hollywood, I had to…stare into…yours…"_ Sonny's getting lost in my eyes. Ha! She's going into that weird trance of hers. I love it!

"_Oh, Sonny. Try to stop yourself from falling in love with me. I beg you."_ I gaze imploringly into her eyes, willing my oh-so-sparkly eyes to keep her entranced.

"Oh, Chad, it's too late. I've already fallen, far deeper than I ever wanted to." Whoa! I did _not _write that! Although that is a pretty good line. But that means if I didn't write it, she said it of her own accord! Yes! I feel this strange pounding in my chest. How strange. I should get it checked out – first heartburn, now this!

"Oh, Sonny, I know. I know you have. Just like so many others before you." I'll keep playing along. I like this! This is _so_ going in the finished version.

"But I'm special, right, Chad? I'm not like those others, because you love me back. Don't you?"

"Of course I love you, Sonny," I automatically respond, without even thinking about it. "Wait, _WHAT_?! Cut, cut, cut, cut!" Sonny wakes up from her daze.

"What – What just happened?" she asks quizzically, like she doesn't know! The cameraman is rolling on the floor in laughter. How dare he! I'm so firing him.

"Miss Munroe, you might want to see this," he chokes out, playing back the footage that we just shot. As the clip continues to play, Sonny's eyes get wider and wider.

"Of course I love you, Sonny." Crap. The clip ends, and Sonny's eyes are as huge as dishes, not to mention her flaming cheeks.

"Chad?"

"…yes, Sonny?"

"Did you…mean that?"

"I – I – of course not. It was acting."

"But that wasn't in the script."

"Neither was what _you_ said. Did _you_ mean that?" I expect her to deny it, just like me.

"…maybe." !!!

"Did you or not?" I need to know!

"Did _you_ or not?" …And she _doesn't_ need to know.

"I didn't!" I scoff, but she can tell that I'm lying.

"Oh yes, you did!"

"Oh no, I di'n't!" Ha, like the awards! Which I didn't get to go to. Stupid Randoms.

"Oh yes, you did!"

"Oh no, I di'n't!"

"Oh no, you di'n't!"

"Oh yes, I did!" Damn. Stupid trick.

"Ha!"

"Fine, I did!"

"Well good, cuz I did too!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Wait, what are we doing?" she asks. "We can't love each other! You're from _Mackenzie Falls_, and I'm from _So Random!_ That's just not right." I can feel my heartburn from yesterday coming back.

"Fine. If that's how you see it, fine." I storm off the set, tears beginning to form in my eyes. I won't let them escape, though. Chad Dylan Cooper does not cry, especially over a girl. Even if that girl is Sonny Munroe. _Especially_ if that girl is Sonny Munroe.

"No! Chad! Come back!" she calls out after me, running. I don't turn around, but I stop mid-stride.

"I – I didn't mean it that way. You and I – we – us – all that is right. I was just thinking about our casts." I finally turn to face her.

"I don't care about my cast," I say. It's the truth. They're nothing without me. The show would be nothing without me.

"Well, I'm sure your charm and good looks will win over mine." She smiles, and let me tell you, there is nothing like Sonny's smile. It could melt ice. And whatever sorry excuse I have for a heart.

"Just like they won you over. Which I knew they would, of course." I smirk at her, but she knows I'm kidding.

"What can I say, Chad? After all, _I'm just a small town girl with a big town dream, and meeting you is the biggest dream of all_," she grins, finally remembering the correct line.

I lean down and capture her upturned lips with mine, unable to resist. She seems surprised at first, but she quickly relaxes and responds. As she wraps her arms around me, only one thought runs through my head. _The dream was meeting __**you**__, Sonny._


End file.
